


В гримерке

by Frozen_Melon, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)



Series: Сказ о том, как Асмо всех братьев по разнарядке перетрахал [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/WTF%20Otome%20and%20Mobile%20Games%202021
Summary: Как Асмо Маммону в гримерке подрочил.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Сказ о том, как Асмо всех братьев по разнарядке перетрахал [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171496
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 тексты R - NC-21





	В гримерке

— Ты что здесь делаешь?

— А _ты_ что здесь делаешь?!

— У меня здесь фотосъемка для «Devil Style»!

— Вот как? А у _меня_ здесь фотосъемка для рекламы новой линии органической уходовой косметики от «Содомиэль» с экстрактом из настоящих соляных столпов, ведь только моя кожа в достаточной мере...

— Ой, да куда уж мне понять, — фыркнул Маммон, привычно пропуская многословие Асмо мимо ушей.

Мало того, что им предстояло сниматься в одном павильоне в одно и то же время, так их еще и в одну гримерку запихнули! И надо успеть быстренько переодеться и привести себя в порядок, пока там выстраивают декорации!

А пока Маммон над этим раздумывал, Асмо налетел на него и принялся стягивать с него дорогущие кожаные штаны из последней коллекции «Агасфермани».

— Э, охренел?! Они стоят, как вся твоя косметика, — взвыл Маммон и попытался отпихнуть навязчивого брата, при этом не нанеся непоправимого ущерба обновке. С таким же успехом он мог бы двигать дворец Короля Демонов.

— Ну что ты отбиваешься, знаешь же, что оргазм благотворно влияет на цвет лица, — мурлыкнул Асмо, ныряя рукой под резинку трусов Маммона (которые были, между прочим, марки «Клёвый Каин», а не ноунейм какой-то) и стискивая его член.

Да, Асмо умел обращаться с чужими половыми органами в любом их сочетании, как никто другой во всех трех мирах. Зевать при нем не стоило, запоздало понял Маммон, ощущая, что у него уже стоит колом, да так, что запихнуть член обратно в штаны нечего было и думать. Блин, а ведь в любой момент одного из них (или обоих) могут позвать на съемку!

Умелые пальцы Асмо со знанием дела прошлись вверх-вниз по стволу, обласкали крупную головку. Он знал, где и с какой силой стиснуть, где погладить, где и как нажать, чтобы всего лишь рукой, без помощи рта или чего-либо еще довести кого угодно до вершины экстаза, будь то демон или человек. Но в этот раз Асмо решил не ограничиваться лишь этим и второй рукой немедленно высвободил из кружевного плена и свой инструмент, а затем прильнул к Маммону так, что их члены соприкоснулись, сжатые между животами, и впился в его губы жадным, жарким поцелуем.

Про Маммона, аватара Алчности, порой говорили, что азарт течет в его жилах вместо крови, и вот теперь этот самый азарт от того, что в гримерку в любой момент могли постучать, а то и зайти, только подхлестывал их обоих. Соприкосновение разгоряченных тел, чары обольщения, солнечными искрами пляшущие в глазах аватара Похоти, острые зубы, в кровь рвущие его нижнюю губу — Маммон и сам не смог бы разделить эти чувства, пряные и яркие, слившиеся для него воедино.

Кончили они одновременно — это было еще одно профессиональное, так сказать, качество Асмо. Сперма залила их обоих — по груди, по животу, потоками на те самые кожаные штаны — и Асмо наконец отпиявился от губ Маммона, сыто улыбаясь припухшим, окровавленным ртом.

— Ну вот, — мурлыкнул он. — Там, наверное, уже декорации готовы. Нас вот-вот позовут.

Маммон потряс головой, возвращаясь из золотистого морока блаженства на бренную землю Девилдома. Нет, здесь точно не обошлось без чар этого засранца!

— Или ты хочешь еще? Только скажи, братик... — призывно проворковал Асмо, сверкая глазами из-под ресниц.

Ну уж нет.

Прямо сейчас Маммон хотел одного: найти в захламленной гримерке влажные салфетки.

И побыстрее!


End file.
